<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Into My Trap by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060906">Falling Into My Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Gun Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Request Fills, Sexual Roleplay, blindfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofstarlightandbows wanted: How about some good old fashioned Coldflash? Maybe a scenario where len and barry role play captain cold capturing the flash and barry is blindfolded, handcuffed with meta human cuffs or a collar and Len teases him with the cold gun just on his thighs and such nothing too big and makes barry beg . Would like it to end with Barry riding len as he also vibrates/using his powers. Len stays mostly clothed while len slowly strips barry praising him and saying how much barry needs to be dominated by his enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC NSFW [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Into My Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready Barry?” Len asked as he fastened the black silk blindfold over his boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p> “Green Len, I trust you,” Barry said honestly, relaxing into the chair and gave his lover two thumbs up from where his hands were locked into fake meta-human cuffs they used for some of their scenes. </p><p>“Alright,” Len gave Barry a swift kiss before he stepped back and tugged up the hood of his parka and picked up his cold gun to fall into being Captain Cold.</p><p>“I have to admit, catching you was much easier than I expected it to be Flash,” Leonard drawled as he tapped his cold gun against his thigh as he walked in a lazy circle around the chair Barry was sitting on. The hood of his uniform was bunched around his neck leaving his face bare save for the blindfold Len had fastened in place. </p><p> “Well even criminals get lucky once and a while Snart,” Barry huffed as he tugged uselessly at the meta-human cuffs that were locked around his wrists, keeping his powers at bay and his arms stuck in front of him. </p><p> “That’s not it, you could have easily sped out of here before I go those cuffs on you, but you didn’t. Now, Flash why might that be?” Len came to a halt in front of Barry, tilting the speedster’s head up and back with his cold gun under Barry’s chin. </p><p> “I’m having an off day,” Barry stated shortly, but his cheeks were slowly turning pink as Len dragged the muzzle of the cold gun down the front of his uniform. Barry swallowed audibly when the cold metal traced his cock through the leather of his uniform before it rubbed over his inner thighs, spreading his legs wide from where he was sitting on the chair. </p><p> “Snart,” Barry tried to put a stern warning in his voice, but he inhaled sharply when the gun whirred to life briefly before it fell silent as Len reminded Barry what position he was in currently. </p><p> “I think I know why you didn’t get away from my trap when you had the chance Flash,” Len said, amusement in his voice and it made Barry’s cheeks burn. </p><p> “You wanted to be caught by me, you wanted to tie up and be put at my mercy, naughty, naughty,” Len tsk’ed even as he began to unzip Barry’s pants causing Barry to gasp in the darkness of the blindfold and forced himself to shy back. </p><p> “Don’t try and hide what you truly want Barry,” Len purred the hero’s real name to remind Barry what power he held over the speedster. </p><p> “What do I truly want Snart?” Barry tried to sound calm, but the older man was tugging his boxers to the side and his erect cock sprung free and he hissed as the cool air of the room hit his heated flesh. </p><p> “You want me to dominate you, you want your enemy to fuck you, to take you apart until your mind is empty,” Len whispered in Barry’s ear as he teased his gloved fingers over the hero’s cock drawing a moan from the speedster who was shaking his head in silent denial of the man’s words.</p><p> “Hah, not in this lifetime Snart,” Barry breathed out but he was proven wrong when Len gripped his cock and gave the shaft numerous solid pumps that had the speedster squirming and gasping. </p><p> “Want to try again Flash?” Len asked amused as he rubbed his thumb over the wet head of the hero’s cock. </p><p> “Hah, hah, yes… Yes, I want you to dominate me, to fuck me,” Barry gritted out, head falling back against the chair, hips jerking up so he could fuck Len’s fist. </p><p> “Then you’re going to prove it. You’re going to look so pretty riding my cock,” Len decided and grinned widely at the way Barry’s cock jerked in his hold and his breathing stuttered. </p><p> “Yes, I thought you would like that.” Len chuckled as he removed his hand from Barry’s leaking cock before hauling the speedster to his feet. Barry stood there, shivering a bit as Len methodically stripped him completely from his uniform until he was standing there naked and erect with only a blindfold and bulky metal cuffs on his body.</p><p> “Such a pretty sight you make Flash,” Len praised as he sat on the chair instead, unzipping his pants to tug his cock out as Barry flushed from his cheeks down his chest. Len took another moment to quickly slick his cock with some lube he had stored in his parka’s pocket before moving onto the main event. </p><p> Len hooked his fingers in the middle of the cuffs and using them, towed the speedster over to the chair and helped him climb onto his lap. Barry was breathing heavily and fingers curling as he settled on the older man’s lap, trying to smother soft noises when Len’s erection rubbed against his ass. </p><p> Len grabbed Barry’s ass cheeks, kneading the soft skin for a moment or two as he watched Barry bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the touches. Len pulled Barry’s ass cheeks wide and jerked his hips up, both of them moaning when the head of Len’s cock popped inside of him. </p><p> “Mm, just like that Flash, take all of it.” Len hummed in pleasure as he used his firm hold on Barry’s ass to lower the squirming, moaning speedster down until his cock was fully inside of the Flash. </p><p> “S-Snart, oh, f-fuck!” Barry whined, head falling forward as he panted heavily and his wrists were vibrating slightly from where they were locked inside of the cuffs. Len grinned at the sight of Barry losing control, his cock was engulfed in a wonderful tight heat. Len had no choice but to hold Barry tighter and snap his hips up. </p><p>“Ah!” Barry cried out as he was yanked down to meet each of Captain Cold’s thrusts, mouth hanging open as Len went deep inside of him with each thrust. </p><p> “You may be the Flash out there, but in here with me… You’re nothing but mine.” Len grunted out, feeling possessive as he catalogued his arch rival’s reactions and the need to ensure that he would only see Barry like this bubbled up his chest. </p><p> “Y-Yes! Oh, oh!” Barry groaned out, body arching as the cuffs around his wrists fell to the ground as he phased through them. Barry grabbed Len by the googles around his neck and yanked him in for a kiss as his ass began to vibrate around Len’s cock. </p><p> Barry’s mouth smothered Len’s startled cry as he was forced into his orgasm, spilling inside of the hero suddenly. Barry moaned as he bounced himself on the villain’s cock eagerly while he vibrated one hand and jerked himself off, coming not even a moment later. </p><p> “Len, sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Barry said shyly as he slumped against his boyfriend’s chest. Len wrapped his arms around Barry tightly and stroked his chair with a fond smile, they usually couldn’t get to the end of their hero/villain role play scenes so he wasn't surprised by this. </p><p>“You know I’m fine with it, I enjoy your vibrator mode too much anyways.” Len winked as he kissed Barry’s cheek before laughing at the wrinkle Barry’s nose gave at the nickname to his vibrating powers. </p><p> “Yeah I know,” Barry rolled his eyes fondly, pushing himself up on Len’s chest to kiss his boyfriend again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>